


Nightmare

by Markiplierfan123



Series: Gabseptic Stories [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Nightmares, Sex, Sleep, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 05:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: Sean Keeps Having the Same Nightmare Each Night and Cant Sleep, Gab Helps him Forget the Memory With Cuddles and LoveAlso can someone tell me if i'm spelling her name right? is it Evelyn? cuz i mostly just been calling her Gab in my stories...





	Nightmare

Gab was sleeping like a baby except for Sean he has been having the same nightmare for the past few days. The nightmare he is having, he’s walking down a dark hallway lit only by candles but he can’t see anything. Sean just keeps hearing scratching noises and evil laughter like a clown laughing or some evil demon that is just in his head and won’t leave. 

So Sean hasn’t been able to sleep for a couple of nights because of this nightmare. Gab has been very worried about Sean he looks pale and isn’t bubbly as he used to be. Gab walked over to Sean when he was watching a YouTube video, she put her hand on his shoulder “hey Sean” Sean jumps “Gab you scared the crap out of me!” “Oh, sorry I didn’t mean to scare you” as she sits down by him. 

“What’s wrong boo, you don’t look so good?” “I know, I can’t sleep.” “Why not?” “I keep having this scary dream, where I’m walking down a dark hallway hearing evil laughter and scratching and there is blood everywhere it was like being in one of my horror let’s plays.” “Oh, that’s not good.” “I know.” “Well, hey you know I’m here for you if you need anything.” “Aww thanks babe” as he hugs her. 

“Well then I know you’re here I’m going to try to catch some sleep them.” “Okay babe you do that.” Sean takes off his shirt and gets into some sleep pants and hops into the bed. After a few hours go by and Sean is sleeping nicely but the nightmare comes back and he starts to whimper in his sleep like a lost puppy. 

Gab hears him from the living room and she walks into his bedroom and over to where Sean is sleeping. She sees Sean shaking and saying no in his sleep. Gab crawls onto the bed and shake Sean trying to wake him up. Sean starts trashing his arms, Gab grabs his wrists and bond him down and yell at him “Sean wake up!” 

Sean’s blue eyes spring open and he is breathing heavily. “Gab is that you?” “Yeah, Sean are you okay, you were yelling in your sleep.” “Yeah, I’m fine, it's that damn dream again, it came back.” Sean sighs and lies back down onto his pillow “I hate it, I can’t get this damn dream out of my head.” 

“Well, maybe I can help, hold on.” Gab gets off the bed and Sean wonders what she is doing. She comes back only wearing some panties and no shirt and just in her bra. Sean’s eyes go big “oh Evelyn, what do you have up your sleeve, how are you going to help me with my nightmare dressed like that?” 

“Well, I can lay here with you and I’ll take your mind off the nightmare.” “Aww babe” he kisses her deeply, Gab kisses him and enters Sean’s mouth and explores him, claiming him and putting a hickey on his neck, just a small one though. 

“So would you want to play around?” As Gab raises her eyebrow at him. “Ooh, I thought you would never ask.” Sean gets up from the bed and Gab spanks his ass. “Hey, now watch it missy” he laughs. Sean walks over to the dresser and gets some lube out “okay, are you sure you want this?” “Oh god yes I do” Gab said. 

Sean gets on top of her and lubes up his dick and starts to go into her, stretching her entrance and she is just moaning out Sean’s name. Then Sean gets ready to go in “Gab, are you ready?” “Yes, I am go ahead.” “Okay, I’ll be gentle.” Sean starts to go in and out slowly at first and then getting faster little by little. Gab moans out when Sean hits her spot. Sean laughs “so you can yell, you got a great sexy moan, Ms Solderers, sexy you are.” Sean growls as he shoots his load into you and he pulls out. “I’m spent as Austin Powers would say.” Gab laughs while trying to catch her breath. 

Sean you know what you’re doing.” It was getting late and Sean was still afraid to go to the sleep even with Gab there. Gab saw how sleepy Sean was but she could tell he didn’t want to go back to sleep. “Now, Sean no more nightmares for you, I’m going to help you with that.” Gab lays her head on Sean’s bare chest and hears Sean’s heartbeat, Sean just sighs and kisses her and falls asleep to the soft sound of your breathing in his ear. 

“No more nightmares for you my love.” Gab sings out and kisses Sean’s forehead and pets his hair. Sean just sighs and falls into a deep peaceful sleep. To this day Sean hasn’t had that nightmare thanks to Gab being his teddy bear. 

The end.


End file.
